There is a need for devices to modulate optical radiation, and especially radiation in the infrared spectral region. The present device is comprised of a unique combination of properties suiting it to important AC sensitive viewing devices and for night vision applications. Examples of night vision devices that the present hydro-optical modulator may be used with are the solid state pyroelectric retina, the thermo-optical imager, or any AC coupled, non scanning imager.